Train Throttle from the Great Hinckley Fire
Origin The Great Hinckley Fire was a major conflagration on September 1, 1894, which burned an area of at least 200,000 acres (810 km2; 310 sq mi), perhaps more than 250,000 acres (1,000 km2; 390 sq mi), including the town of Hinckley, Minnesota. The fire killed hundreds, with the minimum number estimated at 418. Some scholars believe the actual figure to be nearly 800. If so, this was the deadliest fire in the history of Minnesota (the 1918 Cloquet Fire killed at least 453). The user of this item, Jim or James Root, was the person who drove his train, Engine #4, backwards at 18mph to get passengers to safety. According to a report of the incident: Engine #4 had hardly picked up speed before a blast of superheated air caught up with it. Jim had turned sideways in his seat, which probably saved his life; every pane of glass shattered, and glass tore into his neck, shoulders, and forehead. He slumped over the hot throttle, unconscious, as his shirt blazed. Root's hands swelled so much that the skin became tight and he could hardly bend his fingers. When the train stopped at water, the passengers tore down the wire fence with their bare hands. 3 men dragged Root from the throttl, but all the skin from his hands remained stuck to it. His eyebrows burned off, most hair gone, and face a mass if livil blisters, he survived." Trivia It is theorized that this artifacts have relatives, only one of which is specified (Thomas Dunn's Telegraph), that belonged to several other known heroes during the fire. James Root (Engineer): '''More than 150 people climbed onto Root’s train as he drove five miles in reverse to reach tiny Skunk Lake, north of Hinckley. Though badly burned, he remained at the throttle until the train reached its destination. '''Thomas Dunn (Depot Agent): '''As the fire approached, Dunn stayed at his telegraph, calling for help and sending words of warning along the wires. The final words he transmitted were, “I think I’ve stayed too long.” '''Tom Sullivan (Conductor): '''Making his way through the burning train, choked and blinded by smoke, he still did his best to comfort his passengers as the train raced to the relative safety of the water. '''John Blair (Porter): '''As people climbed from the train at Skunk Lake, Blair assisted them and made repeated trips back to the burning coaches to rescue children. He was the last one to leave the doomed train when he was certain all passengers were off. '''William Best (Engineer): When given instructions to leave, Best set the air brakes of his train instead, to hold the train so more could escape. It will never be known how many lives were saved because Best held a firm grip on the air brakes for a few more crucial moments. '''Edward Barry (Engineer): '''Barry ran his train in reverse to escape the fire, relying on two brakemen to flag him safely across burning bridges. His eyes were badly affected by the smoke, and by the end of the trip he was almost blind. Category:Artifact Category:Tragedy Annex Category:Warehouse 13 Category:Garr9988